London Buses route N12
History 28 October 1989: New route from Shepherd's Bush via Notting Hill, Lancaster Gate, Marble Arch, Oxford Circus, Piccadilly Circus, Trafalgar Square, Westminster, Elephant & Castle, Walworth Road, Camberwell and Peckham to Peckham Rye, then split into two sections: 1) via Barry Road to Dulwich Library 2) in a loop via Nunhead, St Asaph Road, Frendsbury Road, Ivydale Road and Cheltenham Road back to Peckham Rye 8 October 1993: Nunhead loop journeys withdrawn, replaced by new route N84 24 July 1999: Withdrawn between Shepherd's Bush and Notting Hill Gate, replaced by new route N94 24 January 2004: Renumbered 12 6 November 2004: Withdrawn between Notting Hill Gate and Oxford Circus, replaced by route 390 Operators Route N12 has been operated by the following companies: *London Central/Go-Ahead London: 28 October 1989-present Garages Route N12 has been operated from the following garages: *Peckham (PM): 28 October 1989-16 March 2001 *Camberwell (Q): 5 February 2000-present Route description - list of stops Route departing Oxford Circus * Oxford Circus Station / Margaret Street * Conduit Street / Hamleys Toy Store * Piccadilly Circus * Haymarket * Trafalgar Square / Charing Cross Station * Whitehall / Horseguards Avenue * Horse Guards Parade * Westminster Station / Parliament Square * St Thomas' Hospital / County Hall * Lower Marsh * Lambeth North Station * St George's Circus * Elephant & Castle / London Road * Elephant & Castle Station * Larcom Street * East Street * Westmoreland Road * Camberwell Road / Albany Road * Bowyer Place * Medlar Street * Camberwell Church Street / Camberwell Green * St Giles Church * Vestry Road * Peckham Road / Southampton Way * The Academy at Peckham * Peckham Library * Clayton Road * The Aylesham Centre * Peckham Rye Station * Nigel Road * Peckham Rye / East Dulwich Road * The Gardens * Barry Road / Peckham Rye * Upland Road * Underhill Road * Goodrich Road * Dulwich Library Route departing Dulwich * Etherow Street * Goodrich Road * Underhill Road * Upland Road * Peckham Rye / Barry Road * The Gardens * Peckham Rye / East Dulwich Road * Nigel Road * Heaton Road * Peckham Rye Station * Hanover Park * The Academy at Peckham * Peckham Road / Southampton Way * Vestry Road * St Giles Church * Camberwell Church Street / Camberwell Green * Camberwell Green * Medlar Street * Wyndham Road * Bowyer Place * Camberwell Road / Albany Road * Westmoreland Road * East Street * Larcom Street * Heygate Street * Elephant & Castle Station * London College of Communication * St George's Road / Imperial War Museum * Lambeth North Station * Lower Marsh * St Thomas' Hospital / County Hall * Westminster Station / Parliament Square * Horse Guards Parade * Trafalgar Square * Regent Street / St James's * Piccadilly Circus * Beak Street / Hamleys Toy Store * Oxford Circus Station * Margaret Street / Oxford Circus Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Oxford Circus Regent Street, Haymarket, Cockspur Street, Charing Cross Roundabout, Whitehall, Parliament Street, Bridge Street, Westminster Bridge, Westminster Bridge Road, St George's Circus, London Road, Elephant & Castle Roundabout, Elephant & Castle, Walworth Road, Camberwell Road, Camberwell Green, Camberwell Church Street, Peckham Road, Peckham High Street, Clayton Road, Hanover Park, Rye Lane, Peckham Rye, Barry Road, Lordship Lane Route departing Dulwich Barry Road, Peckham Rye, Rye Lane, Peckham High Street, Peckham Road, Camberwell Church Street, Camberwell Green, Camberwell Road, Walworth Road, Elephant & Castle, Elephant & Castle Roundabout, St George's Road, Westminster Bridge Road, Westminster Bridge, Bridge Street, Parliament Street, Whitehall, Charing Cross Roundabout, Cockspur Street, Pall Mall, Regent Street St James's, Regent Street Links Current timetable Current route map Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Central Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Peckham (PM) Category:Camberwell (Q) Category:Buses serving Oxford Circus Category:Buses serving Piccadilly Circus Category:Buses serving Trafalgar Square Category:Buses serving Westminster Category:Buses serving Lambeth North Category:Buses serving Elephant & Castle Category:Buses serving Walworth Category:Buses serving Camberwell Category:Buses serving Peckham Category:Buses serving Peckham Rye Category:Buses serving Dulwich Category:Buses formerly serving Shepherd's Bush Category:Buses formerly serving Holland Park Category:Buses formerly serving Notting Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Lancaster Gate Category:Buses formerly serving Marble Arch Category:Buses formerly serving Nunhead Category:Buses serving London Borough of Westminster Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Southwark Category:Routes started in 1989 Category:Routes withdrawn in 2004